Опасные любовные связи
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Молодая и красивая Розмари Хезевей обнаруживает, что испытывает страсть к опасному и сногсшибательному Дмитрию Беликову. Страсть возбуждает, но что случится, когда она поймет, что Беликов - не тот, кем кажется?
1. Глава 1

_**Название: Опасные любовные связи**_

_**Автор: **__**DiamondintheRough17**___

_**Переводчик**__**: **__**Fly-Gold**__** (LittleDreamer, TheLadyKiller, GoldFly)**_

_**Дисклаймер: права на героев АВ принадлежат Райчел Мид. Автор принадлежат свои герои, а мне – перевод.**_

_**Разрешение на перевод: получено.**_

- Боже, д-а-а.

- Быстрее, детка… Да, именно так!

- Да… я так близка, черт, да… да… ДА!

Я закатила глаза на поддельный оргазм Мии. Почему стены такие тонкие?

- Черт, Мия… - наконец прошептал парень, продолжив двигаться, чтобы Мия тоже дошла до финала.

Схватив подушку, я крепко прижала ее к макушке, надеясь, что она заглушит звуки или убьет меня, чтобы я больше не слышала их криков. Леди и джентльмены, это была уже третья попытка за ночь. Три раза она пыталась достигнуть оргазма с этим придурком, и целых три раза она провалилась. Мия точно будет в плохом настроении целое утро.

Я медленно убрала подушку и прислушалась. К любому признаку, из-за которого я, серьезно говорю, совершу суицид.

Тишина.

Спасительная тишина.

Вздохнув на подушку, я наконец-то провалилась в сон.

***

Бип. Бип. Бип.

Дурацкий будильник. Я медленно открыла глаза и тут же их закрыла, атакованная утренним светом. Снова открыв их, обвела взглядом мою маленькую комнатку. Книги, одежда и CD-диски были разбросаны по всему полу.

Быстро схватив первую попавшуюся футболку, я натянула ее и потопала в ванную. Мне повезло, что у меня не было соседа по комнате. Ванная граничила с комнатой, и, да, они возненавидели меня с тех пор, когда я потребовала собственную комнату. И с тех пор, когда у меня появилась работа, я откладываю деньги на мансарду и ремонтные работы. Материальное положение Нью-Йорка было реально в жопе.

Я гордилась своей мансардой. У нас с друзьями были только общие стены, и я провела слишком много времени, решая, как же хочу их отделать. Она было моим детищем. Моей гордостью и радостью.

Выйдя из ванны с пустым мочевым пузырем и свежим дыханием, я направилась на кухню только для того, чтобы обнаружить очень бледную задницу рядом с печкой.

Мои руки тут же закрыли глаза, чтобы уберечь их от солнечных лучей. Вчера ночью я мечтала быть глухой, а этим утром – слепой.

Я прочистила горло и неохотно убрала свои руки от глаз, надеясь, что он вернется в комнату Мии, но он все-таки меня заметил. Он повернулся и улыбнулся мне.

- Должно быть, ты соседка Мии. Привет, я Джесси.

Ох, Боже ты мой, почему он повернулся. Я была бы гораздо счастливее от созерцания его бледной задницы, вместо того, чтобы раствориться в его глазах. Он точно не стыдился своего тела. Хотя должен был.

- Эм... точно... привет... я... Роза, - пробормотала я и пошла взять банан, но, вспомнив, что только что сказала, решила довольствоваться яблоком.

Я сфокусировала свое внимание на чем угодно, только не на глазах Джесси.

- Так... ммм... как вы познакомились с Мией? - спросила я. Я всегда была вежлива с парнями, которых она приводила домой. Поскольку позже именно я выгоняла их пинками.

- У нас общая история, - счастливо пробормотал он. Очевидно, после своего оргазма он все еще был на верху блаженства.

- А-а-а, - пробормотала я, прежде чем откусить яблоко.

Мы с Мией были абсолютно разными. Во-первых, она была низкой блондинкой, тогда как я была брюнеткой и довольно высокой, во всяком случае, выше ее на пять с половиной дюймов (прим. переводчика: в одном дюйме 2,5 см, значит, где-то на 11 сантиметров Роза была выше Мии). Она была чересчур энергичной, а я расслабленной и любила сарказм. И еще она была невероятно "дружелюбной", а такой я точно не была.

С тех пор, как мы встретились в нашем родном городе Элизабет (прим. переводчика: такой город действительно существует), в Монтане, мы стали неразлучными. Я была ее спиной, когда мальчики издевались над ее розовыми хвостиками, и таковой оставалась до сих пор.

Когда мы повзрослели, обе стали обращать внимания на парней. В мгновение ока моя грудь увеличилась, превратилась из очень плоской груди в грудь, размером со спелую дыню. И хотя Мия была младше, она стала намного авантюрней. Мы обе были ничего так, вернее, по словам Мии "Гребанными горячими задницами", что давало преимущество.  
>К несчастью, у меня его не было, так что Мия ненавидела, что я не была у нее этакой "Дико страстной женщиной", но все же она меня любила. Я бы просто тусовалась с ребятами в мейсоновской квартире, распивая пиво, на всю громкость включая музыку, а затем мы бы отправились в клуб, чтобы избавиться от статуса, как называет его Мия, "Жалких трансвеститов".<p>

Конечно, за всю свою короткую девятнадцатилетнюю жизнь я соблазнила и трахнула множество парней, но это все, что я вообще сделала.

- Так значит... УНЙ, да? - спросила я (прим. переводчика: УНЙ - университет Нью-Йорка).

- Ага. Будешь яйца? - спросил он.

- Эм... нет, спасибо, - ответила я.

- Мия сказала, ты учишься в Колумбийском, - пробормотал он.

- Ага, - ответила я.

Завтрак был напряженным, за неимением лучшего слова, и я безнадежно надеялась, что Мия скоро придет. Я не могу сама заставить его уйти куда-нибудь.

- Доброе утро! - пропела Мия, входя в комнату. Я тут же выдохнула, увидев ее.

Я была атакована кричащим ярким розовым цветом. Любимый цвет Мии был розовый, так что, очевидно, она решила известить об этом всех. Розовая юбка, розовая рубашка и розовые туфли. Да, я жила с собственной живой Барби.

- Эй, Мия, я приготовил для тебя завтрак! - воскликнул Джесси.

Ореховые глаза Мии поймали взгляд моих тёмно-голубых и сузились.

- Завтрак, отлично, - сквозь зубы проговорила она.

Я проигнорировала ее детский взгляд и продолжила осматривать комнату. И затем поняла, что кто-то трогал мои виниловые пластинки. Ну, если она собиралась обидеться на меня за то, что я не вышвырну его, я тоже могу обидеться, что она трогала мои пластинки.

Я поднялась и потянулась.

- Ну, мне пора.

- Школа? - спросил Джесси.

- Работа, - ответила я.

Он просто кивнул и опять сфокусировался на Мии, которая по-прежнему смотрела на меня.

- Ты пойдешь в этом? - спросила она.

Я посмотрела вниз на мою рубашку с надписью "R2-D2" и потертые джинсы. Выглядела я неплохо.

- Ага.

Она закатила глаза.

- С чего это я вообще трудилась, ходя с тобой по магазинам?

Я пожала плечами и поцеловала ее в шею.

- Без понятия. Я отправлю тебе СМС.

Она схватила меня за края футболки и шепотом умоляюще попросила:

- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня с ним!

Я засмеялась и ответила:

- Он же не собирается убивать тебя, знаешь ли.

- Может и убьет!

Я закатила глаза.

- Пока.

Она обиделась и сложила руки на груди, прежде чем я ушла. Мия ненавидела только одно - любовников на одну ночь.

_Позднее._

- Ты опоздала на пять минут, знаешь ли! - прокричала Мередит с противоположного угла.  
>Я решила зайти сзади и открыть служебную дверь, когда увидела, что меня заметили. Я улыбнулась на оклик и, взяв фартук, понеслась туда.<p>

Как всегда, Мередит общалась с Сэл, так что я решила сделать чашечку кофе.  
>Я была такой официанткой, которая могла огрызаться на клиентов, потому что тете принадлежало это место, но я сама не собиралась обслуживать всяких придурков с тех самых пор, как переступила порог этого здания.<p>

- Хэй, Роза, - поприветствовала она меня.

Я улыбнулась, увидев красные, вьющиеся волосы, которые заставляли меня думать, что моя мать была поблизости. Мередит - мой еще один близкий друг и по совместительству встречается с моим кузеном - еще одним соседом - Эдди.

- Привет, Мередит, я просто встала поздно и опоздала. Не могу сказать, что такого сексуального готовит тебе Эдди, но могу пообещать, что я позволю тебе полапать мои сиськи.

Она хихикнула и схватила стаканчик апельсинового сока.

- Что на этот раз?

Я драматично, с громким ударом поставила кофе на стол и в отвращении покачала головой.

- Другой парень, но на этот раз я довольно неплохо рассмотрела все его достоинства - он был обнажен.

Глаза Мередит расширились, и она зафыркала, как гиена.

- Фу. Не удивительно, что ты в шоке.

- Ага. Но я пытаюсь забыть про это и двигаться дальше.

Она поставила свою чашку в раковину, прежде чем ответить.

- Вот и хорошо. Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе надо.

Я поцеловала ее в щеку.

- Спасибо. А теперь расскажи мне, как там кузен? Не видела его уже несколько дней.  
>Эдди - мой двадцатиоднолетний кузен, а также сын тети Альберты. Вот они и являлись причиной моего переезда из маленького городка в Большое Яблоко. Эдди родился и вырос в Бруклине (таком же древнем), и я бы все отдала, чтобы у меня была такая же жизнь. И вот я наконец-то переехала, закончив старшую школу, так что могла пойти в колледж в Нью-Йорке, и мне это нравилось.<p>

Хотя иногда город пугал меня количеством людей, проживающих в нем, поскольку в моем прежнем городке жили около двух тысяч, а в Манхеттене-то гораздо больше. Но я привыкаю.

Она встряхнула волосами.

- В порядке.

Я нахмурилась.

- Что-то не так?

Она вздохнула и начала играть с фартуком.

- Знаешь парня, о котором я тебе говорила? Кристиан? Он с ним где-то проторчался, и это мне не нравится. Я пришла домой вчера ночью и начала искать его, а они пили и о чем-то серьезно разговаривали. Эдди даже сказал уйти в свою комнату, чтобы я не слышала.  
>Я обдумала все, что она только что сказала. Помню этого Кристиана, хотя и не встречалась. Мередит думала, что он принес плохие вести.<p>

- Значит, живет в Бруклине? - спросила я.

Она покачала головой.

- Неа. Он приехал из Бруклина, чтобы увидеть Эдди. Одевается так, словно у него есть деньги, и я думаю, что у него есть таунхаус в каком-нибудь милом местечке.

- Ну, может, у него появились новые друзья.

Мередит подняла мое предположение на смех.

- У него есть друзья. Мейсон и Шейн. Это те ребята, которым нравятся Звездные Войны и которые играют на приставках весь день напролет. Но тот парень отличается от них.  
>Я вздохнула и завязала мои длинные, густые волосы в узел.<p>

- Я поговорю с ним, ладно? Пойму, что происходит.

Она крепко обняла меня.

- Спасибо, Роза.

- Милая, я дома! - прокричала я, войдя в дом. Мия сидела на диване, а Эдди играл в свою PS3

Мия только подняла голову и закатила глаза, а потом опять сфокусировалась на ТВ.

- По-прежнему дуешься? Прости, но я не твой охранник. Мне не комфортно находиться рядом с парнями и выгонять их. Из-за этого они могут обидеться! - воскликнула я.

Мия вздохнула и снова посмотрела на меня.

- Ладно. Прекрасно. Но ты иногда должна помогать мне, в смысле, Джесс - полный неудачник. Я должна была притворяться! ЦЕЛЫХ ТРИ РАЗА!

Я хихикнула и приподняла ее ноги, прежде чем сесть и опустить их на свои колени.  
>- Знаю. Слышала. И не трогай больше мои пластинки.<p>

- Это был Джесси.

- Фуу! Пожалуйста, скажи, что на нем была одежда? - захныкала я.  
>Она засмеялась и повернулась к ТВ.<p>

- Не волнуйся, с твоей невинностью все в порядке.

- Хорошо, когда замечают, что я здесь, - пожаловался Эдди.

Я наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его волосы.

- Эм, простите, господин Эдди. Как ты?

Он просто пожал плечами и вернулся к игре.

- Эм, Мер рассказала мне об этом Кристиане. Ей он не нравится, он не очень хороший, - Эдди застыл, когда я заговорила.

- Это просто парень, с которым у меня дела, - пробормотал он, очевидно чувствуя себя не комфортно рядом со мной.

- Какие? - спросила я.

- Он горяч? - одновременно спросила Мия.

Эдди проигнорировал ее.

- Он работает в том же клубе, где я работаю барменом.

- Он - владелец клуба? - воскликнула Мия. Единственной вещью, которую желала Мия, был сладкий папочка, которого у нее не было.

- Нет, один из. Русский чувак владеет клубом вместе с ним. Они - партнеры.

- Партнер по бизнесу или просто партнер? - спросила я.

Эдди покачал головой.

- Он странный.

Мия начала танцевать.

- Ты должен представить меня ему! Кажется, он потрясающий!

- У Кристиана Озера есть девушка. Цыпочка Лисса Драгомир, - прокомментировал он.

- Ты имеешь в виду наследницу, которую поддерживает группировка из Чикаго? - в моем криминальном классе мы изучали мафию в Чикаго и Нью-Йорке. Вот и Эрик Драгомир был бизнесменом, которому нравилось иметь дело с грязными деньжатами. Конечно, они его подозревали, но слухи о нем ходили.

- Он - бизнесмен, Роза. Ты просто не можешь в это поверить, - ворчал он.

Я просто пожала плечами.

Зазвонил телефон, и Эдди ушел в другую комнату.

Минуту спустя он пришел и сглотнул:

- Ну, еще увидимся.

- Ты куда? - спросила я. С Эдди что-то происходит, и мне не нравилось, что он уклонялся от ответа.

- Работать, - заключил он и ушел.

Когда Эдди ушел, Мия спрыгнула с дивана и, одновременно печатая, подпрыгнула вверх и вниз.

- Нам тоже пора!

- Куда? - спросила я.

Она закатила глаза.

- В клуб VA. Эдди ушел, а я собираюсь встретиться с Кристианом!

- Как именно, черт возьми, ты узнала? - спросила я.

Она взмахнула руками.

- У меня есть свои связи.

- Ну и ладно. Я не иду, - скрестила руки я.

Она пыталась поднять меня.

- Да, ты будешь моей девушкой. Ты - моя дикая женщина, и мы подделаем наши ID номера. Я даже позволю тебе солгать!

Я громко усмехнулась.

- Да не пойду я в этот левый клуб.

- Это не просто левый клуб. VA - только для элиты. Богатых и горячих. Просто не оставляй где-нибудь свой напиток, чтобы наркотиков не подсунули.

- Да, черт возьми, как ты узнала о нем? - раздраженно спросила я.

- Окей. Сначала я узнала о Кристиане, а затем о его партнере Беликове, они правда совладельцы клуба VA, хотя у них есть и свои клубы. Эй, у Беликова клубов даже больше. А теперь пошли, повертим тебя у зеркала и сделаем миленькой.

Я великодушно разрешила ей провести меня в спальню и "покрутиться перед зеркалом".  
>Мне необходимо куда-то выйти и, вполне возможно, что русский клуб поможет мне повеселиться, а заодно и выяснить, что же скрывает Эдди. <p>

_T__/__N__: ребята, не забываем комментировать!_


	2. Глава 2

_Опасные любовные связи. Глава 2._

В миллионный раз за последние пять минут я натянула свое платье так сильно, как могла. Поправочка: юбку. «Это» не было платьем. Платье хотя бы прикрывает твою задницу. Конечно же, оно должно быть еще миленьким и белым, но скромным оно точно не было.

- Перестань играть с платьем. Ты горячо выглядишь. Я бы обязательно бы потрахалась с тобой, не будь я другой ориентации, - вздохнула Мия.

- Ты выглядишь еще горячее, - прошипела я.

- Роза, у тебя офигительные сиськи, обалденная задница, которые тебе нужно показывать, так что перестань их скрывать за твоими мешковатыми юбками и мужскими джинсами.

- Эй! Перестань оскорблять джинсы! - ругалась я.

- Пофиг. Посмотри на эту линию? Это яркость. Следуй за мной, - она взяла меня за руку и встала рядом с линией.

- Но мы не можем пропустить этих людей, - прошептала я.

- Когда ты так выглядишь, мы можем делать все.

Она обратилась к громадине и что-то произнесла. Он посмотрел на меня и невозмутимо оглядел с ног до головы. Я хотела закричать, а мои глаза расширились, ведь такое платье еще не давало мне никаких прав.

Он кивнул и впустил нас.

Стоило нам войти, как я была оглушена громкой музыкой и дымом.

Люди свободно танцевали, и, если бы я заглянула им в глаза, сказала, что их на что-то подсадили.

- Пойдем поищем Эдди! – прокричала Мия или, во всяком случае, мне показалось, что она так сказала. Может, она сказала что-то типа "Пойдем поедим спагетти".

Она взяла меня за руку, и мы направились к одному из нескольких барменов.

Я узнала этот взгляд - Мия вошла в игру. Чтобы она не хотела от бармена, она это получит.  
>- Приветик. Я ищу парня по имени Эдди, и я бы хотела секс на пляже, пожалуйста, - промурлыкала она.<p>

Бармен проверил ее и широко улыбнулся.  
>- Эдди вернулся в офисы, а два секса на пляже скоро будут, - проговорил он, глазея на меня.<p>

Мия повернулась ко мне и процедила:  
>- Он был горячим!<p>

Я пожала плечами.  
>- Ну уж нет. Он был... в норме.<p>

Она подозрительно посмотрела на меня.  
>- Ты уверена, что ты - не лесби?<p>

Я закатила глаза.  
>- Конечно, Мия. Последних три года я изо всех сил пыталась попробовать твою киску.<p>

Мия подпрыгнула.  
>- Я знала это! Знала! - Ясно, она нашла это ржачным и начала громко скандировать.<p>

- Да ладно тебе. Ну, мы будем искать Эдди или как? - спросила я.

- Два секса на пляже, - объявил бармен.

Мия быстро схватила бокалы и что-то ответила. Она повернулась ко мне, и я заметила, что она не заплатила за них. И снова она выиграла.

- Вот так, - проговорила она, давая мне напиток.

Я осторожно посмотрела и решила взять. Пахнуло восхитительно - лучше, чем пиво и виски.

- Окей, пошли танцевать! - прокричала Мия.

- Так что насчет Эдди? - прокричала я в ответ.

Она надулась.  
>- Прекрасно. Мы попытаемся пробиться к входу, но сомневаюсь, что даже у меня это получится.<p>

Мы пошли в сторону входа, а цвета завертелись.

Я поняла, что напиток действует на меня намного больше, чем я этого ожидала.  
>- Мия, - прошептала я, но из-за громкой музыки она не расслышала меня.<p>

- Простите, леди, но в эту зону вход закрыт, - я посмотрела вверх и увидела огромного, мускулистого мужчину. Ух ты, какой он большой. Оох, в его руке какая-то яркая вещица.

- Эти лестницы разве не ведут в ванны? - невинно спросила Мия.

- Нет, мэм, - ответил большой парень.

Я схватила ее и оттащила от мужчины.  
>- Клянусь, что там офисы. Мы должны проникнуть туда, - сказала я.<p>

- Ты в порядке? - спросила она меня.

- У меня идея! - воскликнула я.

- Роза?

Я подошла к тому парню и взяла тот предмет из его рук.  
>- Эй! - воскликнул он, но я бросила это Мии, которая выглядела довольно испуганной. Большой парень подошел к подруге, а я побежала по лестнице.<p>

Здесь было несколько дверей, и я запаниковала. Было жарко.

Я зашла в случайную комнату и, распахнув дверь, обнаружила девочку, стоящую на коленках. С членом во рту.

Вау, большой член. Очень большой. Толстый.

- Какого черта? - проревел голос с сильным акцентом.

- Вот хрень, - прошептала я.

Мужчина был пугающим. Горячим? Да. Нет, не горячим. Чертовски восхитительным. Но пугающим. И высоким. Разве я только что не сказала чертовски восхитительный?

Я закрыла глаза и попыталась подойти к двери, но на что-то наткнулась и почувствовала боль в ноге.  
>- Дерьмо! - закричала я.<p>

- Кто ты, черт возьми? - закипел тот же самый голос.

Мурашки пробежали по моей спине, когда он произнес "Ты". Боже, он может раскатисто произносить звук "р" _(прим. переводчика: Роза говорит про "are", поскольку мужчина произнес "Who the fuck are you", но так как are, в общем-то, не переводиться, то необходимо пояснение)._

Я убрала руки от лица и заметила девушку, у которой во рту был член, и которая сейчас стояла возле того горячего мужчины.

Она была довольно миленькой, как мне кажется. Тонкие, черные волосы, голубые глаза. Но ее сердитый взгляд не был привлекательным.

- Я... ээ... ванна, - пробормотала я.

Комната все расплывалась и расплывалась, а я пыталась наоборот сфокусироваться.

Досаждающая боль в ноге наоборот помогала мне.

- Ты будешь просто стоять тут или же поразвлекаешь нас? - спросил голос с акцентом.

Я наморщила брови, пытаясь понять, о чем он вообще говорит.

- Дерьмо. Ладно, не бери в голову. Вон! - прокричал он.

- Эм... точно, - заикалась я, покидая комнату.

Я больше ничего не могла видеть. Цвета слились воедино. Я чувствовала, будто парю. А-а-х, как птичка.

- Умпф, - застонала я, когда поняла, что только что в кого-то врезалась. Эти голубые глаза выглядят слишком знакомыми.

- Кто ты? - спросил Голубоглазик.

- Тукан Сэм, - выпалила я. Ну, на самом деле я все еще думала о птицах _(прим. переводчика: Тукановые - семейство птиц отряда дятлообразных)._

- Что? - спросил он.

- У тебя, типа, семь глаз. Кристальных голубых глаз, - пробормотала я.

- Слушай сюда, Пухленькие Губки, ты слишком далеко зашла, поэтому, почему бы тебе не вернуться в клуб? Это VIP зона, - он пытался вытолкнуть меня, и я снова почувствовала ноющую боль.

Я попыталась нагнуться и посмотреть на ногу, но Голубоглазик поймал меня.  
>- Иисус, леди, сколько вы понюхали? <em>(прим. переводчика: довольно странно, но в сленге это означает "нюхать наркотик").<em>

Я заметила след чего-то красного на ноге. Клюквенный сок?  
>- Сок, - адресовала я своей ноге.<p>

- Иисус! - воскликнул он.

Прежде чем я поняла, что случилось, он поднял меня на руки. Ага. У него были мускулы.

Я не знаю, как он удержал меня, но было классно. Я чувствовала, будто, правда, лечу.

- Дмитрий. Чувак, я обнаружил эту цыпочку в коридоре. Не знаю, как она сюда проникла, но на ее ноге была большая рана. Ох, приветик, Таша, - заговорил Голубоглазик.

- Тогда какого хрена ты притащил ее в мой офис? - заговорил тот голос. Ох. Это тот Монстр Член (прим. Беты: ахахаха, классно сказано:D).

- Потому что твой офис был ближе.

Я почувствовала, как он кладет меня на что-то удобное. Может, на диван.

- Вот ткань, - заговорил тот голос.

- Эй, Пухленькие Губки, ты меня слышишь? - спросил Голубоглазик.

Я постаралась сфокусироваться на его голосе и наконец-то поймала его взгляд.  
>- Привет, блюи (прим. переводчика: это австралийский сленг, обозначающий прозвище рыжеволосого человека), - прошептала я.<p>

- Что ты выпила? - спросил он меня.

- Напиток, - ответила я.

- Какой сорт наркотиков? (прим. переводчика: игра слов - drug и drink - "напиток" и "наркотик") И как много? - в его голосе была ярость.

Я застыла и покачала головой.  
>- Не было никаких наркотиков.<p>

Я услышала, что кто-то рассмеялся.  
>- Она понюхала больше меня и еще говорит, что не принимала наркотиков. Идиотка.<p>

- Заткнись, Таша! Пухленькие губки, я должен знать, сколько ты приняла, - снова попытался Голубоглазик.

- Ничего. Напиток. Секс на пляже, - пробормотала я. Неожиданно я почувствовала себя очень уставшей.

- Гребанная Кейт. Снова добавила наркотиков. Я же говорил тебе сжечь их, мужик!

- Это не моя чертова ответственность, - ответил Большой Член (прим. Беты: ахахха, всё, я умер:DD)

- Эй, Пухленькие Губки, мне нужно, чтобы ты не спала, хорошо? Дерьмо, Таша, не стой здесь. Иди за Кейт. И, Дмитрий, хорошенько промой ее.

Скоро я почувствовала на ноге тепло, и сквозь меня прошел небольшой электрический ток, хотя и был маленьким. Он нежно взял мою ногу, и я почувствовала, как расслабляюсь, так что начала незамедлительно засыпать.

- Не засыпай, - прошептал Голубоглазик.

- Эй, - пробормотала я.

Но вскоре эта нежная рука покинула меня, и я почувствовала, как чего-то не хватает.

- Выпей, - произнес голос с акцентом, и я открыла свои глаза, чтобы увидеть его передо мной со стаканом воды.

Я взяла напиток и быстро выпила. Он хорошо прошел сквозь горло. И затем захихикала.

- Что такое? - спросил Голубоглазик.

- Я просто подумала, что вода, кажется, хорошо прошла сквозь горло. Так грязно звучит, - захихикала я.

Голубоглазик фыркнул и убрал от меня стекло.

- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ВЫ ТУТ, РЕБЯТА, ДЕЛАЕТЕ? - ох, я везде узнаю этот голос.

- Кто, черт возьми, эта цыпочка, которая вошла в мой офис? - проревел голос с акцентом.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ, ТЫ, ЛОХ! - завизжала Мия.

- Мия, - прошептала я.

- Что, черт возьми, ты сделала, Кейт? - спросил Голубоглазик.

Я посмотрела на дверь и заметила, как Сосущая Член Девушка вошла вместе с Мией и барменом.

- Я просто дала ей немножко экстази и все, - ответила Кейт.

- ВЫ, ГОВНЮКИ! ВЫ МОГЛИ УБИТЬ ЕЕ! ОНА НЕ ДЕЛАЛА НИКАКОГО ДЕРЬМА! - я уверена, что даже собаки могли услышать Мию.

- Она будет в порядке, просто надо поспать. Она может остаться здесь, но у меня есть еще дела, - заговорил голос с акцентом, прежде чем уйти из комнаты.

Это была последняя вещь, услышанная мною, потому что я провалилась в сон.


	3. Глава 3

**Опасные любовные связи. Глава 3.**

**Дисклаймер: **все права на героев АВ принадлежат Мид. Автору принадлежат свои персонажи, мне – русский перевод фика.

Ой.

Больно.

Моя голова не прекращала болеть.

Что случилось?

- Чеерт, - я поднялась с чего-то, на чем лежала.

- Ты проснулась! - воскликнула Мия.

- Иисус, Мия, угомонись, - прошептала я.

- Упс. Извини, - шепотом ответила она.

- Что случилось? - спросила я.

- Я тебе везде искала, а затем я вернулась к тому глупому бармену, обнаружив, что на него кричит какая-то цыпочка. Одетая в белое платье. Так что я подошла к ней и попросила меня отвести к тебе. Ох, и, кстати, тебе дали рогипнол.

- Что! - прокричала я. Черт. Даже крик причинял боль.

- Ну, на самом деле, это был экстази. Я спросила этого идиота-бармена, кому из нас он подсыпал наркотики, и, знаешь, что он мне ответил? Мне все равно, кто из вас был, потому что обе очень горячи и нуждаетесь в веселье! - кипела она.

- Какого хрена? Черт. Где мы? - застонала я.

- В офисе какого-то чувака. Он горячий, но такой гордец! Но, Иисус, я бы с ним трахнулась. Адонису с ним точно не сравниться, - выдохнула Мия.

- Мне не важно, насколько горяч этот парень, я просто хочу знать, что тут, черт возьми, делаю, - пожаловалась я.  
>- Это Кристиан тебя сюда привел, - ответила Мия.<p>

- Кристиан? - спросила я.

- Ага. Горяч, не так, как русский чувак, но все-таки. Он зовет тебя Пухленькие Губки. Может, тебе стоит отбить его у его подружки, поскольку моя попытка провалилась, - я могла видеть, как в ее голове поворачиваются колесики.

- А где Эдди? - спросила я.

- Наверное, с тем русским. Он не знает, что с тобой случилось, а я не рассказала, потому что не хотела расстраивать его, - Мия достала свой телефон, прежде чем запихнуть его опять в свой клатч.  
>У меня не хватало энергии, чтобы спросить, что он делал с тем парнем, поэтому спросила:<br>- Сколько времени?

- 3:45 утра, - ответила Мия.

- Черт, поздно. Я хочу домой.

- Я ужасно хочу домой, так что теперь, когда ты проснулась, мы можем идти.

Она помогла мне встать, выйти из комнаты и дойти до коридора с тремя дверями. Спускаясь по лестнице, я поняла, что мы все еще были в клубе. Музыка еще грохотала, но уже тише, потому что, наверное, людям надо завтра на работу.

- Черт. Школа через несколько часов, - пожаловалась я.

- Ты идиотка. Ты же можешь прогулять.

- Нет, у меня тест, - пробурчала я.

- Ну, тогда тебе не стоило ходить по клубам, раз на следующий день у тебя тест, - ворчала она.

Я просто уставилась на нее. Не хотела напоминать, что именно она потащила меня сюда.

Мы быстро поймали такси и добрались до дома, пока я пыталась вспомнить, что, черт возьми, случилось за предыдущие четыре часа, но я решила повременить.

Открыв дверь дома, почувствовала себя намного лучше.

- Иду в душ, - объявила я и вошла в комнату.

Стоило мне только снять платье, пропахнувшее алкоголем и сигарами, как поняла, что с моими ногами что-то не так. Посмотрела вниз и увидела, что они перемотаны. Возможно, это была самая плохая перемотка ноги.  
>Сместив их в сторону, заметила небольшой порез. Это еще хорошо, что не глубокий. Как я его получила? Размышляла я.<p>

Ничего не смогла вспомнить, кроме слов "Монстр-член", возникших в моей голове по непонятной причине. Не то.  
>Я сняла нижнюю одежду и заметила, что она мокрая. Какой-то странной мокротой.<p>

А? Разве я трахалась с Бредом Питтом? Оглядываясь назад, у меня были оргазмы, но, чтобы намокнуть, обычно требовались прикосновение или стимуляция.

И дальше я начала думать, что могло случиться. Вот почему "Монстр-член" не лез из моей головы? Я была атакована гигантским членом?

Случайное изображение огромного члена пронзило мой мозг, и я покачала головой, отталкивая от себя эту мысль. Моя мать всегда говорила, что у меня было богатое воображение.

Я вошла в кабинку и позволила воде помассажировать мускулы спины.

Может, я просто очень сильно думаю об этом. Но я на самом деле не хочу знать, что там, черт возьми, случилось. Просто хочу узнать, почему у меня случился оргазм.

Может, мне стоить позвонить Эйбу и спросить, если он может подать на этот идиотский клуб в суд. Уверена, что он работает с этим. Но называть его "папочкой" после пяти лет игнорирования было бы глупо.  
>Единственная хорошая вещь, которую он мне дал, - трастовый фонд, которого не было. Как и моих отношений с отцом.<p>

Попытка расслабить мои мускулы напором воды провалилась, стоило мне подумать о том, что я собиралась сделать. Я устала мыть голову и вышла из душа, приготовившись идти спать.

**

- Чувиха, тест был трудным. Я думал, что раз я написал слова к Фейк Пластик Трис в качестве ответа, - пробормотал Шейн, убирая налезшую на глаза прядку волос.

Не как Мейсон и Эдди, Шейн был моего возраста. Мы встретились с ним в моем первом Университетском классе, и он спросил меня, или я хочу купить для него травку. После этого мы стали лучшими друзьями.  
>Он привлекал своей неряшливостью, презирая всех и вся. Хотя я и завидовала его волосам. Они были длинными, блондинистыми в стрижке как у Орландо Блума, играющего Леголаса.<p>

- Ну, в следующий раз ты не будешь под кайфом перед экзаменом, - поддразнила я. Я знала, что он мог написать вступительные экзамены в медицинский колледж будучи под кайфом и получить отметку "отлично". Шейн был как ребенок. У которого были не такие уж большие проблемы.

- Я написал свой тест по Парадигме Программирования и уверен, что будет на 99% верно. Английский - просто не мое, - я упоминала, что Шейн собирается стать инженером? Иногда ненавижу этого гения.

Он вытащил сигарету из кармана и закурил.

- Выглядишь как дерьмо. Что такое? Ты же всегда превосходно выглядишь, - заметил он.

- Вау. Ну, спасибо за комплимент, - закатила я глаза.

- Хэй, это же забавно, что ты так выглядишь. Я уже подумал, что ты смотришься как бросающий в дрожь горячий инопланетянин, который прилетел на Землю, чтобы заставить каждую женщину почувствовать себя умпа лумпой.

Я выбросила свою чашечку с кофе в мусорку, после чего повернулась к нему:

- Вчера вечером мне подсыпали наркотиков.

Он подавился сигаретным дымом.

- Серьезно?

- Ага.

- Кто? - спросил он.

- Какой-то официант, - ответила я.

- Чувиха, с этим надо что-то делать. Что будешь предпринимать? - спросил он.

- Например?

- Пойти в клуб и потребовать какую-нибудь компенсацию или же оповестить власти о произошедшем. Держу пари, можем попросить Мейсена пойти с нами, так что он может быть твоим представителем, - кажется, что Шейн вошел в роль. Что в наших разговорах бывает не часто.

- В правовой школе Мейсену учиться еще пять лет. Он еще не юрист.

- Но они-то этого не знают. По этой теме я читал немного книг, так что Мейсен знает закон лучше меня. Я сообщу ему и позвоню, чтобы он встретил нас, - он схватил телефон и обернулся на меня.

- Как называется клуб?

- VA, - он написал сообщение Мейсену и обратно положил телефон в карман.

- Я даже не сказала тебе его расположение.

Он улыбнулся.

- Вот для чего и нужен Гугл. А теперь иди.

Я не хотела туда идти. Но поскольку меня сопровождали Мейсен и Шейн, я решила, что должна. Быть накаченной наркотиками без согласия - не круто, а я просто хотела узнать, что случилось.

Я еще сильнее сжала ручки сумки, после чего мы с Шейном пошли в метро.

***

- Ты никогда не красилась, - прокомментировал Шейн, когда я попросила тональник. Мне всегда было пофиг, как я выгляжу, но, должна сказать, комментарий Шейна завел меня. Жалко, правда?

- Знаю, но из-за этих темных кругов я выгляжу так, словно вышла из Ночи Живых Мертвецов, - я положила тональник и черное зеркальце обратно в сумку и повернулась к Шейну.

- Как я выгляжу?

- Как идеальный, горячий инопланетянин.

Я удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

- Окей, хорошо, - огляделась вокруг улицы, ища Мейсена.

- Мы прождали уже двадцать минут. Когда Мейсен приедет?

Шейн уже начал было отвечать, но уголками глаза я увидела красное пятно.

- Говори о дьяволе... - заговорила я, пока Мейсен приближался к нам.

- Он и появиться. Эй, Мейси! - помахал Шейн.

С поступлением в правовую школу, Мейсен превратился из татуированного гитариста, который спал на моем кресле, до одетого в официальную одежду профессионала, которому принадлежала квартира возле Парка.  
>Вы, наверное, спросите как? Ну, родители Мейсена были очень богаты. Он был единственным из нашей компашки, кто не работал в забегаловке, или, как в случае Шейна, на Чак и Чиз.<p>

Стоило Мейсену попасть в Колумбийскую Правовую Школу и доказать, что он был достойным магнатов Техасса, как его родители вложили в его фонд столько денег, что мои семьдесят тысяч долларов заставило бледнеть.

- Так что, наркотики? - поприветствовал Мейсен. Я любила, что Мейсен не позволит деньгам, костюмам или чертовски крутой квартире изменить его.

- Готов, мистер Адвокат, сер? - спросила я.

Он улыбнулся своей характерной усмешкой, - конечно, но я говорю вам, мисс Хэзэвей, что мои услуги дороги. Не знаю, сможете ли вы их себе позволить.

Я наклонилась к нему и прошептала:

- Не расстраивайся, иногда могу поухаживать за тобой.

Я увидела, как он сглотнул и отшатнулся, после чего рассмеялся.

- Ты такая дразнилка, Хэзэвей. Пойдем уже.

Клуб был пустым, исключая нескольких людей, очевидно, приготавливающим помещение к сегодняшней ночи. Я заметила женщину, танцующую на шесте, пытающуюся работать.

- Чувак! Сиськи! - насмешливо прошептала я. Шейн засмеялся.

Мейсен закатил глаза и к кому-то подошел. Она была красивой блондинкой с желтовато-зелеными глазами и из-за своих волос выглядела как женщина пятидесятых. Они были короткими, несколько прядей кучерявились, напоминая мне персонажей из Сумасшедшего Мужчины.

Она выгладила молодо, не старше двадцати пяти. Заставила меня стыдиться своих потертых колготок и покрашенной краской футболкой с ее бледно-персиковой кожей грудей и темных обтягивающих джинсов. И она дала бы мне ногой под зад своими длинными ногами.

- Простите, мисс. Я ищу владельца заведения, - объявил Мейсен.

Она оглядела нас и повернулась к Мейсену.

- Которого? - спросила девушка своим нежным голосом.

- Можно любого.

- Ну, мистер Озера сейчас на ленче с владельцами, так что вы, наверное, сможете переговорить с мистером Беликовым. Вам повезло - он сегодня тут, хотя оба очень заняты. Подождите несколько минут, пока они закончат свою встречу.

Мейсен кивнул и подозвал нас.

- Спасибо вам. Мы подождем его, прежде чем подняться по лестнице.

Я улыбнулась высокой блондинке, прежде чем усесться на скамейку. Она нежно улыбнулась, села на роскошный стул и достала телефон.

Тридцать минут спустя и сорок игр в Камень, Ножницы, Бумага с Шейном, я почувствовала смертельную усталость, а рука от игр была вся красная.

- Скукота, - скулил Шейн.

Я отодвинула прядку волос с лица и посмотрела на потолок.

- Мне нужно кофе.

- Я умру, если не покурю, - снова заскулил Шейн.

- Умрешь? А не слишком ли драматично, а? - спросила я.

- Нет, я, правда, умру. Очень скоро свалюсь на пол.

Я быстро вскочила со стула и притворилась, что сделала искусственное дыхание.

- Нам нужен никотин! Боже! Этот мужчина умирает!

Шейн закашлял сильнее. Блондинка засмеялась.

- Успокойтесь, вы, двое. Вы ведете себя как двенадцатилетние, - обругал нас Мейсен.

Шейн закатил глаза.

- Черт, прости, папочка.

- Лисса! - весело сказал мужчина.

Я оглянулась, ища источник голоса, который казался знакомым, и увидела черноволосого мужчину, подходящего блондинке. Лисса Драгомир. Значит, это - Кристиан.

- Кристиан! Готов для ланча? - заговорила Лисса.

С Кристианом спустились еще несколько мужчин, но только один захватил все мое внимание. Высокий. Загорелый. Темные волосы обрамляют лицо. Рот словно высечен из камня. Пухлые губы. Мускулистый. Трахни меня, пожалуйста. Мои соски напряглись только от одного брошенного взгляда на него.

Никто из них не заметил нас, пока Мейсен не прочистил горло. Несколько пар глаз сверлили его взглядом, пока не наткнулись на меня. Глаза его Совершенства расширились на несколько секунд, прежде чем стали безразличными.

Глаза Кристиана же сузились, он явно узнал меня.

- Пухленькие Губки?

Я осмотрела в комнату, прежде чем поняла, что он говорит со мной.

- А?

- Добрый день. Я - Мейсен Эшфорд, и мне нужно поговорить.

- Чем могу быть полезен? - Боже, у него и акцент был. Я подумала, что только что воссоздала Ниагарский Водопад в своем воображении. А мои соски, похоже, хотели порвать рубашку. «Прыгни к нему и сунь их в его рот. НЕМЕДЛЕННО!» - закричал внутренний голос. Но я успешно проигнорировала его.

- Я представляю права моего клиента - Розмари Хэзэвей. Прошлой ночью ей подсыпали наркотики в вашем заведении. Она не только была травмирована подобным опытом, но и сами наркотики были нелегальными, - с осуждением заговорил Мейсен. Я моментально закатила глаза.

Мистер Беликов, сексуальный Бог, поднял бровь и продолжил смотреть на меня, пока его взгляд, не сулящий ничего хорошего, делал с моим телом то, что можно было назвать незаконным. Трахаться до экстаза.

- И что я должен делать с этой информацией, мистер Эшфорд?

- Я думаю, что мой клиент должен получить некоторую компенсацию в связи с тем, что действие было совершенно против нее. Если вы решите проигнорировать случившееся, я уверен, что мы можем обсудить с вами этот вопрос в суде, мистер Беликов.

- Пожалуйста, называйте меня Дмитрием, и я уверен, что мы могли бы общаться в более дружелюбной манере. Пройдите в мой офис. Уверен, мисс Хэзэвей знает дорогу, - его усмешка стала более очевидной, в то время как я понятия не имела о чем он.

- Кристиан, - заговорил Дмитрий.

Кристиан вздохнул и посмотрел на Лиссу.

- Я скоро вернусь.

Дмитрий поднялся по ступенькам, и четверо из нас последовали за ним. Шейн все время падал, и я не смогла сдержать смех.

- Как нога? - спросил Кристиан.

Я повернулась к нему и покраснела, увидев обожающую улыбку на его лице; это напомнило мне о улыбке моей бабушки.

- Прекрасно, - нежно ответила я.

Войдя в комнату, Дмитрий прошел к столу и сел на один большой кожаный стул.

- Я приношу извинения за то, что произошло с вашим клиентом, но, к несчастью, ничего не могу поделать. Я бы предложил бесплатный допуск в V.I.P зону, но на этом все.

Мейсен усмехнулся.

- Мистер Беликов...

- Дмитрий, - поправил он его.

- Да, Дмитрий. Я не думаю, что вы хотите передать дело в руки судьи. Они будут не так добры к вам, что вы пропустили девятнадцатилетнюю девушку в клуб, где она и была накачана наркотиками. Вашим же барменом.

Дмитрий поднял бровь.

- Девятнадцатилетняя? Могу уверить, что я не позволяю никому, кто не достиг двадцати одного года, войти в клуб. Должно быть, она применила собственные методы.

- На что вы намекаете? - спросил Мейсен. Меня это взбесило.

Дмитрий пожал плечами.

- Ничего. Можете размышлять над фразой сколько и как вам вздумается. Ваш клиент утверждает, что никогда ранее не принимала наркотиков, но она могла быть зависима от них, судя по тому, что я знаю, и, войдя в клуб, она не соизволила мне сказать, что маленькая мисс Розмари не была такой уж беззащитной и невинной, какой она себя считает.

- Простите? - закипела я, подходя к его столу.

- Роза, - предупредил Мейсен.

В следующие несколько минут моя обратная сторона трансформировалась в фурию гнева, и я почувствовала, что именно приближается.

- Нет, заткнись, Мейсен, - я приблизила свое лицо еще ближе к Дмитрию. - Слушай сюда, помешанный, в твоем дурацком клубе мне подмешали наркотики, и я не собираюсь стоять здесь и слушать оскорбления. Я должна была доложить в полицию о твоей заднице, о том, что тут вообще происходит, и тебе очень повезло, что я этого не сделала. Я также ожидаю компенсацию за это испытание, и если ты опять предложишь бесплатный вход в сраную V.I.P. зону, я засуну твое предложение в твою же задницу. Буквально выражаясь.

В моем теле был натянут каждый нерв, и я должна признать, что это самое тело хотело дотронуться до него. Это не может быть нормальным.

Дмитрий усмехнулся, но, когда он поднялся со стула, его глаза потемнели. Он возвысился надо мной.

- Я не ценю разговор в такой манере, Розмари, поэтому предлагаю закрыть твой миленький ротик до того, как это сделаю я.

Я должна была испугаться, но моя голова не могла обработать те эмоции, в которые не была вовлечена похоть. Мои глаза расширились на его слова.

- Да пошел ты!

Он засмеялся.

- Пожалуйста?

И я ударила его. Сильно. Я почувствовала, с каким ударом моя рука врезала ему в лицо. Прежде чем я смогла отнять ее, его рука схватила мою, и он потряс меня за плечи. Мое тело даже немного возбудилось, пока его рука держала мою талию.

- А вот это было глупо с твоей стороны, - заговорил Дмитрий, а его голос из бархатистого преобразовался в хриплый и приглушенный.

- Отпусти меня, - прошипела я.

- Достаточно! - заговорил Мейсен.

Дмитрий его проигнорировал.

- А то что, ударишь меня еще раз?

- Ничего не могу обещать.

Он посмотрел на мои губы, прежде чем отпустить. Мое тело тут же запротестовало.

Он быстро сел и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова сделать не выражающее никаких эмоций лицо.

- Предполагаю, ты просила меня рассказать тебе, что произошло, поскольку не можешь вспомнить? - спросил он.

Я кивнула.

Он снова ухмыльнулся.

- Ну, не знаю, когда наркотик попал в твой организм, но ты ввалилась в мой офис в очень неподходящее время. Затем выбежала из него, а спустя несколько минут на руках тебя принес Кристиан. Он заметил, что тебе было больно, так что мы помогли прочистить твою царапину. Затем ты выпила воды и заснула.

Неожиданно в моей голове вспыхнуло изображение женщины на коленях, и я покраснела. Это и объясняет несколько вещей.

- Бармен? - спросила я.

- Уволен.

- Что насчет Эдди?

- Эдди? - переспросил он.

- Эдди Кастиль. Каковы с ним твои взаимоотношения?

- Он помогает с платежами. Организует их. Очень умный.

- Он сказал мне, что был барменом! - ответила я. А также еще хорошим лжецом.

Он просто пожал плечами.

- И это тоже, иногда. А почему ты так беспокоишься?

- Мне не нравится, что кузин работает с такой задницей, как ты.

Он хихикнул.

- Кузин, значит? Ну, мило. А теперь, если вы меня извините, я должен быть в другом месте.

Я остановила его прежде, чем он пошел дальше. Дотрагиваться до его груди было удивительно. Твердые мускулы. Чувство пульсации вернулось.

- Ах-ах. Мне по-прежнему нужна компенсация.

Он оперся на спинку стула и сложил руки за шеей. Я так отчаянно старалась не смотреть на его явную выпуклость, но безрезультатно. Пожалуй, для него это развлечение. Ну, я же солгу, если скажу, что для меня оно не было.

- Как насчет работы в клубе? - спросил он.

Я громко фыркнула. Не очень привлекательно получилось, правда.

- У меня есть работа.

- На которой платят сорок долларов в час? - спросил он.

- Нет, благодарю. Работать с тетей для меня получше, - ответила я.

- Ты имеешь в виду мать Эдди? - я просто кивнула, - могу заверить, что заведение Альберты скоро закроется, что означает, что ты лишишься работы.

- Что? - воскликнула я. Я знала, что у нас были проблемы, но не думала, что АА, тетя Альберта (прим. Переводчика: Aunt - тетя, отсюда и двойное А), когда-нибудь закроется!

- Да. Твоей тете нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь купил место, что я и сделал. Это только вопрос цены. Скоро заработаем. Удивлен, что она не рассказала тебе.

Я сморщила брови. Вот значит, как встретились Эдди и Дмитрий? Почему мне никто не сказал? Нужно поговорить с АА.

- Ну, предложение еще в силе. Я уверен, что ты будешь превосходным барменом. Когда решишь ответить "да", приходи сюда, и у тебя будет работа. А сейчас мне, правда, пора. Кристиан может вас проводить, - он поднялся и улыбнулся мне, но улыбка не была ироничной, - было мило увидеть тебя снова, Розмари.

Я унюхала нотки его мужского аромата, когда он наклонился и взъерошил мои волосы, почти что осторожно. Его глаза потемнели, когда он заправил прядку за мое ухо.

Улыбка покинуло его лицо, и он незамедлительно опустил руки, словно сожалел, что дотронулся и улыбнулся мне.

- Не очень-то и привлекательно, когда в волосах есть пух, - пробормотал он.

Когда он ушел, я не сдержалась и подумала, почему этот мужчина так быстро пробрался мне под кожу. Все, что я знала - то, что испытываю к нему серьезную неприязнь. А еще он заставил мои трусики намокнуть.

**Жду вас!**


End file.
